Ereri Week
by Vladroxmysox
Summary: This is for Ereri week, sorry the first one is short, I didn't have a lot of time, tomorrows will be better I promise, enjoy. Also I might upload more one shots after Ereri week.
1. Chapter 1

Ereri Week

Day 1 Prompt: Embarrassment

Today was the day, today was the day he, Eren Yeager would confess his love to corporal Levi. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair nervously while pacing back and forth. He's been doing this for two hours now, mumbling to himself to make sure he won't screw up when he told corporal Levi his feelings.

"L-Levi...I-I mean corporal Levi, we've only known each other for two months but I think I've fallen in love with you," he mumbled, shaking his head instantly and tossing away the sentence. No that wouldn't do...it should be more heart felt right, although the corporal likes things to the point.

Eren sighed exasperatedly and sat on his bed, biting his lip in thought for a few moments before trying again,"Corporal Levi it's been two months since we've known each other and ever since I first saw you I knew I would stop at nothing to make you mine. You make every day worth waking up, and even though everyone thinks your cold and mean you are not...at least not to me...Levi...I love you-"

At that moment Levi barged into Eren's room,"Oi brat, I didn't say you could sleep in did I?" he blinked at Eren's flushed up face,"Oh sorry were you jacking off?"

Eren made a choked noise and stood up, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment,"N-No I-I wasn't Levi I mean corporal Levi!"

"Well in that case move like you got a fucking purpose Jaeger, I want you out there before me," Levi replied, turning on his heel and walking towards Eren's door.

Eren called after him,"Corporal, w-wait," he cringed, if only he thought before he spoke."

Levi rolled his eyes and turned back to the brunette,"What brat? I don't have all day."

"Uhm...L-Levi we've known each other for two months..."

"I am aware of that..."

"W-Well uhh...over those past few months I've developed these feelings..."

Levi sighed,"Brat, if your referring to feeling horny, that's normal...honestly I was aware I had to train a couple of shitty brats but I wasn't aware I had to give them sex education as well."

"N-No! I-It's not that feeling! I've developed feelings for..."

"Guys? Well I'll have to admit I never would've thought you out of all the shitty brats would be gay but there is a first for everything," Levi replied.

"N-No...w-well...y-yes I do b-but that's not the point," Eren spluttered his face reddening further.

"JAEGER WILL YOU JUST SPIT IT THE FUCK OUT OR WILL I HAVE TO BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!?" Levi yelled.

In a high pitched voice, Eren screamed," OKAY CORPORAL LEVI I LOVE YOU I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU EVER SINCE I FIRST SAW YOU I LOVED YOU FROM THE BEGINNING AND IT ONLY GREW MORE INTENSE WHEN YOU STARTED BEATING ME AT THE TRIAL! HOLY MARIA PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Silence. He was met with silence. Eren slowly opened his eyes to see the red face of corporal Levi. Oh shit he's angry...Eren mentally and physically prepared himself for the rejection that he knew he was going to get from the beginning.

"I accept your feelings brat..."

"I totally understand if you never want to see my face agai-wah?" Eren replied.

"I said I accept your feelings brat..." Levi repeated, his face still red...could it possibly be he was...blushing?

"A-Accept? S-So does that mean that we're-" Eren started.

"Boyfriends? Sure...I don't know why you would like someone like me of all people...but like I said there is a first for everything..." Levi finished for Eren, walking up him and placing a small kiss on his cheek, then making his exit but not before turning around to look back at Eren and saying," If you don't mind me saying so, you look quite adorable when your embarrssed...in all honesty I knew what you were getting at all along, I could hear you outside of your door..."

Eren made a choked noise, standing there for a few moments before running after Levi and shouting,"What you were screwing with me!? That wasn't nice, I was so nervous I thought I was dying-"


	2. Chapter 2

Ereri Week

Day 2 Prompt: Laughter

Eren sighed and slowly made his way back to Levi and his apartment from school. His eye was throbbing painfully, he got into a fight with Jean today and he had to stay afterwards to serve detention. School was horribly boring and all he wanted to do was curl up and cuddle with his boyfriend. He sighed again in relief upon approaching his front door, he walked in and dropped his bag to the floor with a thud, announcing his arrival home.

Levi walked out of the kitchen with a slight smile,"Welcome home brat," his eyes narrowed,"Who's the bastard who did that to your eye?"

Eren sighed,"Horse face...don't worry I took care of it as you already know..."

Levi walked acrossed the room and gently placed a kiss on his boyfriend's black eye,"I don't like it when people touch what is mine...and I hate it when people hurt what is mine as well. Anyways how was school other then the whole Jean incident?"

Eren groaned,"Horrible, the stupid history teacher dropped a pop quiz on us, the math teacher dropped a huge homework assignment, and like always it was boring."

"Hey Eren what's blue and smells like red paint?" Levi said outloud, catching Eren offguard.

"Wha-? What do you mean-" Eren started.

"Blue paint," he replied.

"What? Levi, that doesn't make sense-"

"Hey Eren, why was six afraid of seven?"

"Lev-"

"Because seven was a registered six offender," Levi replied, walking around the kitchen to get supper ready.

"Levi...I don't get it..." Eren replied exasperatedly.

"Hey what do prisoners use to call each other?" Levi continued.

"Levi seriously what are you doing?" Eren asked.

"Cell phone. And what do you think I'm doing brat, I'm trying to make you laugh," Levi replied, looking at his lover.

"Oh..." Eren replied in surprise before laughing.

Levi blinked and smirked and continued on with his jokes," What do you call a pony with a sore throat?"

"I don't know what?" Eren replied with a smile.

"A little horse," Levi replied with a smirk which grew bigger as he saw his boyfriend laugh.

Eren continued to laugh and walked over to Levi and hugged him,"Levi your jokes are amazing."

"Pffft nah there stupid, your just laughing to make me feel better," Levi replied.

"No Levi, your jokes are amazing just like you, I'm not laughing to make you feel better I'm just so happy I have someone like you in my life. You made my day a 100% better. I love you," Eren replied, giving his lover a deep passionate kiss.

Levi moaned into the kiss breaking it suddenly when he smelt their supper burning.

"Shit!" Levi yelled before running over to the stove and taking out the food he was making,"Dammit Eren you distracted me...at least the food is still edible..."

"Oh come you know you liked it," Eren replied with a laugh.

"Yeah...I guess your right...but your still a brat..." Levi replied with a smirk

"Yeah but I'm your brat...hey Levi?" Eren said

"Yeah Eren?"

"Thanks for cheering me up Levi, I'm so lucky to have you..."

"No I'm lucky to have you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ereri Week Prompt 3: Cuddling

Eren groaned as the sun hit his eyes, stupid sun waking him up everyday when he CLEARLY did not want to get up and get started with the day. Levi moaned in reply and nuzzled deeper into Eren's chest to try and escape the sun's assault. Eren slowly opened his eyes to see Levi's messed up hair and chuckled. He looked so cute when he was half asleep and unable to punch Eren in the face. Levi opened his eyes slightly and looked up into his lover's titan green eyes, too tired to snap at him he settled for glaring tiredly at him.

Eren smiled innocently down at the raven-haired man before shifting so his body blocked out most of the sun for Levi. Levi smiled in response which was merely the corner of his mouth lifted up, a smile no less for Levi.

Eren yawned and whispered to his lover,"Good morning grumpy gills."

Levi made a disgusted look and glared back at his lover,"Call me that again and I will cut out your tongue brat, also your breath smells horrible."

Eren chuckled at Levi's version of good morning,"Yeah well, your hair is all messed up so I wouldn't be talking."

Levi groaned and made a move to get up but Eren pulled him back down and started to mess up his hair even more.

"Oi brat, stop fucking up my already fucked up hair or I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to move ever again!" Levi yelled hoarsely, his voice also needing some time to wake up.

Eren giggled and obeyed, although that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around his lover tightly, preventing him from getting up. Levi growled in response but allowed his brat to keep him held prisoner in his arms.

After a few moments later Levi growled,"Brat lemme go, I need to take a piss."

"No, because than you'll be fully awake and you won't return to bed..." Eren replied.

Levi sighed and glared at Eren,"Eren I'm serious I have to take a piss and I will be damned if I end up pissing myself because a certain brat held me hostage in bed..."

"I'll only let you go if you promise to come back..."Eren replied

After a few moments of thought Levi replied with a sigh,"Finnneeee."

Eren smirked and let his lover go, while Levi was off relieving himself Eren took it upon himself to shut the blinds to block out the sunlight and crawled back in bed. Levi yawned and walked back in the bedroom they shared, feeling absolutely unproductive today, which was rare for the raven-haired man...for his young lover though...that was pretty normal.

Eren sighed contentedly as Levi crawled back under the sheets of the bed they shared, sighing also in content at the warmth they gave to his half naked body. Eren nuzzled into Levi's neck, perfectly content to just waste the day with his lover by cuddling in bed. Levi nuzzled back, it was rare that he could relax like this, usually he'd be up by now cooking breakfast and cleaning the already cleaned apartment the two shared. It felt nice.

Levi heard Eren's breathing begin to even out and become deeper, no doubt the brat ended up falling asleep. Eren was always the first to pass, especially after sex, Levi smirked, he was also the first to finish. Levi remembered the first time they met, he was an instructor in the military and Eren was one of the "lucky" brats...I mean recruits to which Levi had to instruct.

Levi's first instruction was to have all the new brats run around the entire boot camp 10 times and then line back up in front of Levi in alphabetical order. By the 5th lap some recruits were vomiting their guts out, others slowed down while a few even stopped, but Eren Jaeger kept running and didn't seem bothered a bit. He was the first one done and in line before the others. After the others were once again lined up Levi ordered them to do it again only it was 5 laps, keeping a special eye on Eren.

While the other recruits walked the 5 laps Eren Jaeger ran them with no complaint and lined up once again with the other recruits. Levi was pissed off at this point, he really only made all the recruits run again because he wanted to see to it that Eren was miserable but he wasn't. Even though Levi was indeed pissed off, ever since that day he held a small respect to the boy.

A few months later Eren was pacing around in his room thinking up a way to confess his feelings to Levi who was known as corporal in the boot camp. Levi overheard him but decided to screw with him just for laughs, and ever since then they've been dating. Eren moved into his apartment after his bootcamp training and that basically brings us to now.

Levi smirked and looked down at Eren, sure Eren was hotheaded and usually didn't think before he acted which made it so his friends or Levi had to rescue him out of the messes he got himself into, but he has a good heart and cared deeply for his friends as well as Levi. Eren was definitely an unnerving and idiotic brat sometimes, but he was Levi's unnerving and idiotic brat and he wouldn't trade him for the world.

Levi sighed and pulled the sheets higher over himself and Eren before closing his eyes and also drifting off too sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ereri Week Prompt 4: Sex

(Ahehehe I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this, WARNING GAY SEX DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!)

Eren was the first to wake up, he groggily lifted his head up to look at the alarm clock, it was almost noon. Levi moaned at the movement and opened one eye to glare at Eren as if to say "why'd you have to move you were my pillow."

"Nnn...it's almost noon," Eren mumbled laying back down on the bed and nuzzling his face into the nearest pillow,"I still don't want to do anything."

Levi smirked mischeviously at that and replied slyly,"Are you sure you don't want to do anything?"

Eren moved so that one of his eyes were locked on Levi's to show he had his full attention. Levi smirk widened before he slowly got up from the bed, walking over to the stereo in the bedroom. After a few moments he plucked a CD off the CD rack and gently put it in the player. Once the player slid closed he hit play.

Eren's eyes lit up at he recognized the song that played, it was Touchin on My 3oh!3. He felt his face flush up as Levi slowly turned back towards his boyfriend and walked over to him. Eren opened his mouth to say something but just as he was about to he felt Levi's lips crush against his own. Eren moaned and felt his eyes slide close. Levi growled and pushed Eren rather harshly to lay down on the bed and straddled his hips. Eren made a yelp of surprise at this and stared at his lover with fear mixed with lust.

Levi smirked and captured Eren's lips once again, Eren gasped as he felt Levi start to pinch at one of his nipples and trail kisses from his jawline to his collarbone. Levi growled and nipped at his collarbone making Eren yelp before licking acrossed from one end of his collarbone to the other. Levi slowly moved down until he was to Eren's other nipple, he took it into his mouth and bit it gently while playing with the other.

Eren whimpered and felt a shiver run down his spine, after Levi was finished with Eren's nipples he chuckled darkly before grabbing a piece of cloth he tossed on the side of the bed. He must've grabbed it when he was fucking around with the stereo Eren thought. Eren whimpered when he felt his hands being tied to the bed post. Once Levi made sure Eren won't be able to escape he moved further downward, nipping at Eren's tender skin as he made his way lower, dipping his tongue down into naval.

In one swift movement Eren's boxers were down, Eren gasped as his member hit the cooler air, Levi stared at Eren with lust filled eyes before rubbing his thumb over the head of his member. Eren moaned and bucked his hips slightly, making the corporal chuckle. After a few slow strokes, Levi took Eren's member into his mouth as far as he could without gagging and began to suck.

Eren emitted a breathy moan before breathily whispering,"Nghhh p-please fa-faster Levi!"

Levi smirked at his lover's flushed face, his eyes closed, almost lost in pleasure. Eren whimpered in loss as he felt the warm cavern leave his hardened member but moaned loudly when he felt a skilled tongue slowly lick his entire length. Levi didn't want Eren too close yet, the show was just about to begin after all. Eren whimpered, his eyes barely opened reflecting his own lust.

Eren opened his mouth to plead but wasn't able to as Levi's soft lips captured his once again. Levi reached under one of the pillows while his lover was distracted once again, Eren's eyes widened as he felt something slide over his erection. A cock ring. He felt Levi's lips twist into a smirk before pulling away, a line of saliva connecting the two as he did so.

"If you want release you will have to beg for it brat," Levi replied darkly.

"N-Never," Eren replied hoarsely, yelping when he felt something shoved into his ass.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure dog," Levi replied, pressing a button and watching as Eren turned into a hot mess right in front of him. The raven also manage to grab a vibrator when Eren wasn't looking, honestly it was so easy to fool the brat sometimes. Levi slowly scanned over Eren's sweaty body glistening in the very slight light the sun provided through the blinds and felt himself grow hard at his lover writhing and moaning beneath him, all his for the taking.

"Nghhh Levi! Aaah! P-please!" Eren whined.

Levi smirked and replied seductively,"Beg mutt."

Eren whined, growing impossibly harder at the comment,"G-God L-Levi P-Please I can't take it!"

The raven haired man let his lover whine and writhe for a little longer so he could slowly and torturously take off his own boxers and grab the lube. He leaned down until he was right in front of Eren's ear, in a faint whisper Levi asked,"I'm sorry what was that dog?"

"Please Levi I need you inside me! A-Ah!" Eren screamed in a cracked voice.

After a few moments Levi decided Eren was tortured from his release long enough and prepared himself as fast as he could. He grabbed the small power device to the vibrator and turn it off, quickly took it out of his lover who whined at the loss but screamed as he felt his lover enter him with a quick thrust.

It didn't take Eren to get comfortable before begging Levi to move. Levi obeyed and slowly began to thrust in and out of his lover. While he was doing that he slowly removed the cock ring as well, Eren screaming out in pleasure. Eren began to struggle against his restraints wanting desperately to grab onto something before he completely lost. After a few thrusts Levi realized what Eren was doing, letting him struggle for a few moments before taking pity at the red marks it was beginning to leave on his lover smooth wrists.

He paused for only a moment or two to untie his lover who breathily sighed in relief, letting his hands fall to the bed to grip the sheets and his lover fucked him senseless.

"A-Ahhh L-Levi!" Eren screamed, his back arching off the bed in his release.

"Ah Eren!" Levi groaned and he released at the same time as his lover.

He thrust into Eren a few more times, riding out his orgasm before collasping on top if his lover, exhausted and out of breath. Eren was a panting and shivering mess beneath him, and Levi could easily hear his lover's heart beat as it pounded against his chest strongly. In a few moments Levi caught his breath and slowly rolled over to lay down by Eren's side so Eren could breathe a little easier.

"T-That was...amazing" Eren said panting.

Levi rolled his eyes before replying,"Of course it was" before curling up against Eren who slowly rolled over on his side to face Levi.

Levi scrunched his nose up in disgust,"Ughhh the bed sheets are a mess now...no way am I sleeping in that tonight."

With that thought Levi sat up and grabbed the now soiled sheets off the bed and walked off to the laundry room with said mess to throw them in the wash.

"Levviiiiiii" Eren whined.

Levi rolled his eyes and continued to walk to the laundry room fully naked, only pausing in the living room to find a blanket the two lovers could share while their bed sheets were being cleaned. He returned to the bedroom to see an already passed out Eren curled up. Levi sighed and collasped beside him, pulling the blanket over the two of them and nuzzling into Eren's chest. He sighed, there was no way in hell they were doing shit today anyway right? That was the last thought that went through Levi's mind before he fell asleep once again, only waking up slightly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body and a whispered "I love you Levi."


	5. Chapter 5

Ereriweek Prompt 5:Jealousy

(Okay so this isn't going to tie into the last two chapters, it's gonna be different, also it's going to be a little short since I didn't have much time today...)

"What looks good to you?" Levi asked the brunnette in the passenger seat.

Said brunnette look around with a disinterested expression and replied moodily,"I don't care where we go I just want something edible."

"Someone's in a pissy mood," Levi noted nonchalantly.

"I'm fucking hungry just fucking drive to a fucking restaurant already," Eren whined, his stomach growling.

"Why do all teenagers act like they are dying of hunger?" Levi questioned in annoyance.

"Don't teeangers act like they are dying in general?" Eren replied with a question of his own.

"Good point, okay we're going to IHOP are you fine with that?" Levi asked.

"If there food is edible, yes" Eren replied, his stomach growling.

"Alright then," Levi replied, pulling into the parking lot, parking farther away from other cars.

Eren gave him an annoyed look before Levi shrugged and replied,"What I don't want to risk something scratching up my car."

"I swear sometimes you seem like you love that car more than me," Eren sighed.

"Don't push your luck kid, remember I'm buying."

Levi fast-walked into the building, causing Eren to have to jog after him. Once inside Eren groaned as a hunger pain hit him from the wonderful smells inside the building. Levi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and shoved him inside before he started to drool all over the floor. Eren almost fell on his face but managed to keep his balance and have a decent amount of self control to not grab the...person who seats the people who come in the restaurant and threaten to eat him alive should he not give him the food he desired so badly for.

The person quickly led them to an open table and gave them menus in which Eren quickly snatched up and began perusing the options. After a few moments and female waitress approached their table.

"Hello there are you guys ready to order?" the waitress asked, her mouth turning up into a flirtatious smile as her eyes landed on Levi.

Eren shot off his order right away because one he was hungry and two he didn't like the look Levi was recieving from the waitress. Levi noticed this and smirked cooly back at the waitress, telling her his order in a cool, velvety voice. The waitress blushed and lingered around them a little longer than nessecary at least until Eren cleared his throat rather loudly and glared at the waitress.

The waitress blinked as she was brought back into reality, shooting a small glare back at Eren before walking off. Eren moodily sighed and slouched back in his seat glaring at the table.

Levi smirked and asked innocently,"What's wrong with you now brat?"

"What the fuck was that?!" Eren asked in bewilderment.

"What the fuck was what?" Levi asked in fake innocence.

"You know what I mean, I saw how the waitress looked at you and you encouraged her!" Eren replied, enraged.

"I didn't encourage her, I simply told her my order and that's that," Levi replied cooly.

Eren growled and turned away from his boyfriend, his eyes reflect back his anger.

After a few moments Levi sighed and took one of Eren's hands into his own," Eren she wasn't that attractive anyways, in fact she looked like a whore. You know I love you and I always will and nobody can ever change that. I was just doing it to give you shit because you look adorable when your jealous."

Eren fumed up even more, wrenching his hand away from Levi with a blush before angrily replying,"I'm not adorable," and facing away from him again.

Levi chuckled and replied,"Yes you are, your being adorable right now."

Eren growled,"Am not!"

"Are so"

"Grrrr where is our damn food!?"

"Ah, there it is," Levi replied, looking behind him to see a different waitress carry their food to them.

"About time, I'm dying of starvation."

"Brat"

The couple ate in silence for a few moments, Levi smiling here and there at the sound of Eren moaning in delight at his food. After Levi was almost finished with his own food he randomly said,"Hey Eren, I love you."

Eren looked up with a "hmm?" sound before swallowing his mouthful and replying,"I love you to, thanks for buying me food," he smirked, completely forgetting why he was mad at Levi in the first place.

Levi made a noise of digust at his boyfriends messiness, reaching over grab a napkin he gently wiped off the brat's face,"For a teenager your pretty fucking messy..."

"For an adult your pretty bitchy about cleanliness," Eren fired back with a mischevious smirk.

Levi playfully glared at his lover and gently flicked him on the forehead,"For a teenager your pretty fucking horny."

"Hey most of the time you don't complain," Eren replied.

"Your right...hey Eren," Levi started.

"What?"

"Your still adorable with your jealous..."

"I'M NOT ADORABLE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ereriweek Prompt 6: Pain

(Alright sorry this is late, and tomorrow's prompt will be late sadly as well since I have a birthday present to make for one of my friend's...I'm just super busy! I'm sorry! I'll make it up I promise!)

Eren was sleeping rather peacefully for the most part, just a couple months ago they actually moved out of their apartment and moved into a beautiful two story house, just the two of them. And then 7 months before they found out Eren was pregnant which was both a wonderful and scary surprise considering Eren was a guy. It's been a long and painful road so far for the two of them, with Eren's mood swings and weird cravings, plus breaking the news to Eren's father who was less than pleased, but in the end they got a new house and pretty soon they would be welcoming a new addition to their family.

Eren groaned and curled up in a small ball slowly awakening to his stomach hurting. Levi moaned and also awakened to the sound of his boyfriend, Levi was a light sleeper, especially now since Eren is so close to his due date. Levi slowly turned over and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend who was now half awake.

"Eren...you okay?" Levi mumbled tiredly after a few moments, he was resting his head on his lovers shoulder and was looking into the other man's face.

"Y-Yeah...it's just the baby kicking...I think," Eren replied, opening his eyes to look at his lover as well.

Levi raised an eyebrow before placing his hand against Eren's swollen belly and sternly said,"Behave."

Eren giggled before gasping, his face scrunching up in pain. Levi noticed this and immediately took his hand off of his stomach and instead using it to caress the other male's face comfortingly.

After a few moments Eren replied with a small smile,"I-I'm fine Levi...it's nothing."

"I think we should go to Hanji's house though...just to be sure," Levi replied, already moving to get up and pack a bag,"You could be feeling contractions."

"Levi...you're over reacting..."

"I'd rather be over reacting than under reacting, hurry up and get dressed we're going to Hanji's whether you want to or not."

Eren sighed at his boyfriend's overprotectiveness but got dressed anyways with a little bit of difficulty.

Levi waited patiently for his lover to get dressed, even offering to help him get dressed which involved Eren to roll his eyes and try to shoo him away. After Eren finished getting dressed Levi took his hand, slinging a backpack over his shoulder and heading out to the car with Eren in tow.

"Ah! Levi slow down!" Eren replied slouching over as another wave of pain hit his body and squeezing the hand that was intertwined with his own rather harshly. Levi winced slightly at Eren's grip but stood still and waiting for the contraction to pass, concern glinting in the raven male's dark eyes.

Eren sighed and straightened back up again after a few moments and smiled at his lover to show that he's fine. Levi sighed and smiled back at Eren warily before opening the passenger side door for him and closing the door when he sees to it that Eren is buckled in and ready to go. Levi quickly got in on the driver's side and wasted no time speeding down the road to Hanji's house.

"God Levi slow the fuck down I'm not totally in labor yet!" Eren said, gripping onto the seat in fear as Levi swerved through traffic like a maniac.

Levi grunted in reply, not slowing down whatsoever and even flipping open his cellphone to call Hanji. Eren whimpered as another wave of pain overcame him, the fear not making it any better. Levi glanced over at his lover worriedly and sped up making Eren's nervousness increase.

"Levi you need a slow the fuck down or I will fucking strangle you," Eren replied through gritted teeth.

"We're here anyways," Levi replied coming to a screeching halt in front of Hanji's house.

"You're going to be the death of me," Eren replied, sighing in relief when the vehicle stopped.

Levi quickly got out of the car, coming around to Eren's side to help him out. A tired Hanji walked outside a few moments later, yawning out a quick morning to her friends before leading them inside.

"I got almost everything set up, I hope you don't mind but I also invited Petra over to help me out," Hanji rambled off, leading the two to a spare bedroom with many contraptions set up.

Eren laughed nervously and jumped at the slight shove Levi gave him toward the bed.

"Don't worry about anything Eren, I know exactly what I'm doing," Hanji said confidently, shooting a hurtful expression at Levi's scoff.

"Yeah, because ever since I've known you you've known exactly what the fuck to do and when the fuck to do it," Levi replied.

"Jeez Levi, show a little faith, your going to freak the poor kid out."

"He's practically already freaking out."

"Noooo...your the one that's freaking out..."

Eren whined,"Can you guys just shut up and give me something so I can deal with these fucking contractions?"

Hanji blinked in Eren's direction, realizing that he was there before launching herself into action. Levi rolled his eyes and walked over to hold Eren's hand to wait not so patiently for their child's arrival into the world.

"Alright Eren, one more push should do it," Hanji replied.

Eren muttered a death threat to Levi under his breath before doing as Hanji commanded, he just wanted the pain to be over. He can't even remember how long it's been since they arrived at Hanji's house. It hurt so much he could barely think straight, he didn't even remember when Hanji said he was allowed to start slowly and painfully bring their child into the world. Eren screamed out in agony, and clutched at Levi's hand like his life depended on it, after a few more moments all the pain he felt before disappeared and a child's cries filled the air.

Eren sighed in immense relief, laying his head against the pillow in exhaustion. He felt his eyes begin to burn with tears. He did it. No. They did it. After 9 grueling and painful months they finally did it. They brought a child into this world. A child that was his and Levi's, a miracle that wasn't really supposed to be possible. Eren looked over at Levi with blurry eyes to see Levi's eyes also welling with tears.

Eren couldn't help himself he laughed. He laughed in happiness, he laughed at Levi's reaction, he laughed at his own reaction and he laughed because they did it. Together they did it. Eren's eyes widened slightly as a bundle of squirming blankets was thrust into his hands. It was a baby girl. It was their baby girl.

Eren sobbed and tearfully said,"We did it Levi..."

After a few moments Levi choked out,"N-No you did it...I didn't do anything..."

"Of course you did, you helped me create this beautiful little girl and made me strong enough to bring her into this world...I love you Levi," Eren replied, awkwardly reached over to pull Levi in for a tearful kiss.

Levi gladly returned the kiss before looking at their daughter some more," She has your eyes..."

"Really? Her eyes look more like yours..."

"So what you gonna name her?" Petra asked her eyes lit up in curiousity.

"What about Carla?" Eren replied, looking towards Levi for confirmation.

"How about...Carla Nicole Jaeger?" Levi replied.

Eren smiled down at their daughter before whispering the name to her,"Carla Hope Yeager."

Eren's eyes lit up when he saw the little girl smile at the name,"I think she likes it..."

"Then it's official her name is...Carla...Hope... Yeager..."


End file.
